


Until There Was You

by thepurpleninja5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teenagers, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurpleninja5/pseuds/thepurpleninja5
Summary: When a careless mistake leads trouble with the law, Dean being shipped off to a creepy Catholic Boarding School. All hope seems lost until he meets his quiet, odd roommate and his whole world is flipped upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, I am really excited about this fic! My friend and I came up with the idea and it's inspired by both Supernatural and a musical called Bare: A Pop Opera. I am planning on this have many chapters but I definitely need your comments and support! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am loving writing it.

Dean feels like he would rather be anywhere else in the world as the car pulls up to the driveway of St. Cecilia’s Boarding School.

The judge said because Dean hadn’t turned 18 yet, they weren't going to send him to jail. That seemed silly considering he would be turning 18 in three months now, but surprise, surprise, the court doesn't take kindly to the opinion of an obnoxious almost 18 year old.

It was a stupid mistake.

His dad had been gone longer than usual and didn’t leave enough food money for both him and Sammy. After the second week, Dean got desperate.

He pulls his bags out of the trunk and pushes open the front door. As he takes in his surroundings, he thinks he might have actually preferred jail. The whole place screams Jesus and he wants to barf. He has never been the religious type, in fact, probably as far from it as they come.

A few moments later, an emotionless women in a pantsuit approaches him. Dean doesn’t notice at first, but as she gets closer she calls, “Dean Winchester. Welcome to St. Cecilia’s. Please follow me into my office, you can leave your bags here and we’ll have someone take care of them.” He follows her and takes a seat in the chair she gestures towards.

“Hello, Dean. My name is Naomi Christian. You may call me Headmaster Naomi. You are here because you broke the law and the courts seem to think you can be saved. Normally the middle of the year isn’t a time we would consider accepting a new student, but lucky for you one of the students who was here by choice very suddenly decided to leave.”

 _Lucky for me,_ Dean thought. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to say. The woman stared at him seeming to expect some sort of response so Dean choose to nod. It’s not that he is the quiet type. In fact normally he would be the first one to retort with some wise-crack remark. But all he can think about is Sammy… He's only 13 and who knows how long his father would stick around. He only came back to deal with the legal crap and seemed to have no issues shipping Dean off and leaving Sam to fend for himself. Naomi’s voice snapped him back to the present.

“You will be in room 221B, Mr. Winchester. You will meet your roommate there.”

The word “roommate” made Dean’s head snap up with surprise.

The headmaster notices and continued to speak: “His name is Castiel Novack. He is a model student here and I am certain you have a lot to learn from him.”

“Why did his last roommate leave?” Dean found the question coming out before he had time to think.

“That is something of a mystery to us. The boy who lived their before you was also a model student. He and Castiel seemed to be friends. You have nothing to worry about.”

She gave what Dean imagined was the closest thing to a smile she was capable of. The door opened and a man took one step in. “Perfect! Dean, this is Bartolomew. He is on our faculty here and he will escort you to your room. I’m sure we will speak soon.”

Dean took that as his cue and exited the room following the quiet man up the stairs and down many halls. He sees his bags sitting outside a door coming up on the right and stops. The man nods and starts to go back the way the came.

Dean pushes the door open to find a room that may or may not have anyone living there. He figures out which is the empty bunk, but it's no easy task. His roommate seems to be not only clean, but also doesn’t seem to have very many belongings. He sets his things down and takes a minute to explore while he is alone. The boy's bed has a green blanket and one pillow. There is a bible sitting on the bed. _Great,_  Dean thinks to himself. He looks in the closet to find the kid has like 10 of the same white button down shirt, black slacks, and a series of blue ties. From what he can tell he's rooming with a total weirdo.

He unpacks his things and makes his bed. When he finally plops down to relax for a minute he notices something scratched into the wood above his head. He sits up to get a closer look.

**CHUCK WAS HERE**

Hm, he wonders if Chuck is the kid that was here before him. Lucky bastard got out of this place.

He suddenly hears the door open and a boy about his age enters. He stands there staring at Dean.

Dean pops up to introduce himself.

“Um, hey, I’m Dean. I’m your new roommate I guess. I heard your…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence because he was taken off guard by the boy response to his presence alone. He was just standing there, his eyes wide. He looked paralyzed. Dean starts to say something again but couldn’t help noticing this boy has the bluest eyes he has ever seen.

The boy starts to mumble but Dean couldn’t make any sense out of what he was saying out and suddenly in a flash, the kid was gone.

“That was weird” Dean allowed himself to comment out loud. He sat back down on his bed wondering if he had done something wrong. He couldn’t get the boy’s eyes out of his head. He looked terrified. He remembered the Headmaster telling him the boy’s name was Castiel. Dean can’t help but think that’s a pretty bizarre name.

Not knowing what else to do he lays back down to think.

He thinks about what an asshole his father is, he worries about Sam, and he wonders about Castiel.

Who is this kid?

He has a strange feeling he is going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up a few hours later not even realizing he had dozed off.

He stretches his arms and yawns obnoxiously before realizing he isn't alone.

Castiel is back. He is sitting 5 feet away on his own bed, staring at Dean.

Dean pops in surprise and waits for the boy to speak. When he doesn't Dean starts to feel a little uncomfortable.

After sitting there for what seemed like minutes the boy suddenly said, “Hello. You must be Dean Winchester, my new roommate.”

Dean is surprised by how deep this kid’s voice was and how proper he spoke. He knew they were about the same age, but somehow Castiel seemed younger, or least more innocent somehow. It intrigued Dean and he immediately wanted to know more. It takes him a minute to realize he hasn't answered.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s me. And you must be Castiel. Where did you even get a name like that?”

The boy’s head tilts in a way that reminds Dean of a confused puppy.

“My parents gave me that name when I was born I suppose.”

Dean couldn’t help the laugh that escapes him and notes it feels good to laugh again. “Yes, I know that. I just meant I’ve never heard a name like that before.”

“Oh, I see. I believed I am named after an angel of the lord.”

“So your parents are pretty into this religion stuff, huh?” The boy just nods.

“And how do you feel about it?” _Woah, that was a little personal_. Dean couldn’t even figure out why he asked and Castiel seemed just a surprised in return.

“I’m not sure… I don’t think I’ve ever been asked that before.”

“Alright, well, Castiel… Hey, can I maybe call you Cas?”

He looks up to see Castiel’s face brighter than he has ever seen it in the couple hours of knowing him. He gives Dean a little smile and nods. 

“Well, Cas, It’s nice to meet you.”

“Dean, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here?”

He's suprised by this guy’s interest in him, but he answers him honestly. “Well, I stole from somewhere and got caught, but I haven’t turned 18 yet, so they shipped me here.” He looked up to see Cas thinking about what he just confessed. “What about you? Why are you here?”

Cas’s whole body language changes in a second, he is closed off and seemed to be having a little bit of an anxiety attack. “I… well, it’s just that… I didn’t, I can’t..”

Dean jumps up and sits next to him on his bed. “Cas, cas, relax, man. Nevermind. It’s okay… don’t worry about it.” He feels the need to comfort him, which is a little weird in itself. He puts a hand on his shoulder and the boy seems to flinch at his touch. After a little while of sitting in silence, it seemed like Cas had calmed down and Dean spoke.

“So let’s try something else then.” Cas just nodded appreciatively. “Why did your roommate leave?” This question seemed to greatly affect Castiel as well, but he was able to swallow it down.

“I don’t really know… He just left. He didn’t even say goodbye.” He looked so sad. “He was my only friend here… and I had a lot of faith in him, but it seems he had something he wasn’t telling me.”

“Well now you have another friend here…” He looked at Dean confused. “Me, Cas”

“Oh. I appreciate that Dean, but you don’t want to be friends with me, trust me. I… I’m not good.”

“What do you mean you’re not good? You seem fine to me.” Cas almost smiles.

“Look, man, I don’t know what goes on at this place, but from what I can tell it’s not my scene. I’m gonna need someone on my side.”

He waited with his eyes trained on Cas until he looked up and gave him a diffused nod.

“Thank you for being so nice, Dean. Most people think I am strange.”

Dean laughs, but it also made him consider something. Why is he so comfortable around this kid? He’s basically only just met him and he’s acting like a close friend. Dean isn’t usually one to bond with anyone outside of his family.

“It’s no problem, man. So, tell me more about yourself I guess.”

It took a little while to get into it, but eventually Castiel was telling Dean about his life, and Dean was actually listening. He could tell there were some things missing, possibly having to do with his freak out earlier. Later it was Dean’s turn to tell his story. Cas looked like he was listening to the most epic tale of all time as Dean spoke, which is not exactly how he viewed his life.

They joke and talk and laugh until it's dark outside. Dean is happy to discover he has a lot of classes with Cas.

“This has been a very enjoyable evening… thank you, Dean.” Cas stands up and Dean followed. “I am going to go to sleep now.”

“That sounds good. I’m just gonna shower and then hit the hay myself.”

“What hay? And why are you hitting it?” Dean laughs and Cas starts to laugh with him even though Dean is sure he still doesn't get it.

Dean is about to turn towards the bathroom when Castiel pulls him tight against him into an embrace. Dean is a little shocked, but he doesn't push him away, he just stands there. After a few seconds he reaches he arms and pulls Cas into the hug. He finds his head resting in the crook of his neck and can't help but notice how good he smells. He was starting to get a little light headed when Castiel broke the hug with a simple “Goodnight, Dean”.

All Dean could do was stand there a bit confused until he responds, “Night, Cas” and heads to their bathroom.

In the shower Dean couldn’t help but think about the weird moments of the day. How earlier he made Cas laugh so hard that his hand had grabbed onto Dean's leg for support and Dean literally stopped breathing.

It was a silly thing to think about, but Dean has always liked girls… not that he has a problem with being gay. There has just never been a time he felt attracted to a man. Well, there never was a time. Now there was one time, but it wasn’t a big deal he reasoned. Cas was so nice to him and its been a while since someone has been nice to him. He decided that was the end of that, but he couldn’t help it as his mind wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, they mean so much to me! I hope you enjoy!!! :)


End file.
